


Peter Needs Help

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent!, Fluff, Lanker?, M/M, whats the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Peter needs help with dating advice from the guy that he's actually crushing on, Scott Lang.





	Peter Needs Help

Peter was love stuck. I mean he has been for the past 3 months. The day at the airport when everyone was gone or done, the Iron Man team found Antman and asked him several questions. Tony told Scott that he was in big trouble and if he didn't come back with them then Scott could possibly go to Prison. So, of course, Scott didn't want to leave his daughter behind and he went with the team. Now he lives with the rest of them in the new Stark Building.

Today Peter got out of school and like usual he sat down on the big couch and started on his homework. A few hours in Peter feels a sudden movement by him and sees Scott jump onto the couch. Scott was on house arrest so he was very fucking bored.

"What are you doing there?"

Peter looked back down at his worksheets and just finally realized that he was flying through Geometry.

"Just math. What do you want?"

Scott's face looked 'hurt'. Peter smiled down at his paper and put everything away in his bag for school tomorrow.

"Am I not allowed to be interested in what a teenager does with their lives now?"

"No"

"Well you're no fun at all"

Peter crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. Scott was lounging and pouting which wanted to make Peter laugh.

Peter has been wondering about something though and maybe Scott could help him.

"Hey, Scott? How do you know if you like someone?"

Scott's smiles widened on his lips. The very tasty looking lips Peter oh so wanted to kiss right now.

"Does little Petey have a crushy wushy?"

Peter pushed his shoulder away from him and he grabbed it like it actually hurt him.

"No, I just- I don't know."

Peter looked down at his lap and played with his hands. Scott sat up straight and looked at the blushing Peter.

"What are they like? Describe them to me."

Peter's head whipped up fast and his blush intensified.

"Well, umm. They have dark hair and they're pretty tall. Sometimes they are nice and sweet to me but other times I want to just punch them for acting stupid, like flirting and stuff. It almost seems like they're never serious but they always pull through in the end. Their humor cracks me up all the time and I don't think I can get enough of their smile. And their eyes, oh they have the bluest eyes I have ever seen."

Scott looked like he was thinking really hard and all Peter could hope for is that he didn't say too much to hint anything.

"You definitely like the person. No doubt. Peter, it sounds like you are in love with this person!"

Peter's smile spread across his face from the sudden reaction. He wasn't expecting any of this. Then he remembered the bad things he didn't tell about the person.

"There are some problems though. The person is older than me."

"It perfectly normal to date someone older. What grade are they?"

Peter looked around the room and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's a guy that doesn't go to my school."

"What school?"

Scott was still smiling his stupid smile by this point and it made Peter nervous.

"He doesn't go to school at all. He goes to work and has a kid."

Neither one of them said anything. Scott's face was blank and Peter tried not to make any eye contact. It was hard though since Scott was staring at Peter with his blue ass eyes that Peter loved.

"What's the age gap look like?"

Peter finally looked at Scott and with a shaky breathe replied:

"At least 20."

Now Scott was looking around trying to think of what to say next. A teenager is hard to give advice to. Scott was trying to find a way to answer like an adult but a kid too.

"I don't think it matters. Do you know if he likes you too?"

Peter didn't think this conversation was gonna get this far without him running out due to embarrassment.

"How do I know if they like me?"

Scott only thought of the worst ideas to come to mind.

"Here I will play out what it would be like if he likes you."

Peter couldn't believe this was happening right now. He was gonna pass out.

Scott stood up really quick and walked to the hallway.

"Okay, I'm going to walk in and act like I like you, got it?

Peter's voice was cracky but he managed out a:

"Yep."

Scott walked into the room and started to looked around. He walked around the kitchen for a while and 'spotted' me.

"Oh hey, Peter! Didn't see you there."

Peter didn't know what to do or say until Scott gestured to say something so Peter tried his hardest.

"Oh, um hey Scott."

Scott sat down in his previous spot but now he was turning his body more in Peter's direction than the TV. Peter shifted in his cushion and faced closer to Scott.

"What's that on your nose?"

Peter crossed his eyes trying to find something but saw nothing. Scott couldn't conceal the little laugh that came out. Peter was still confused.

"I don't see anything."

Scott took his thumb and wiped it on Peter's nose to 'whip' off something. He then licked off the imaginary food while keeping eye contact with Peter. Peter's mouth went dry and he was sure he was dying.

"Petey you're so cute. Is that a new shirt?"

Scott trailed a hand down Peter's chest, making Peter shift again to hide a certain something from growing.

"I don't wear it often."

Was all Peter could get out. Scott observed his face and smiled. Scott had a bad idea and for some odd reason, Peter knew it.

"Peter I think I missed something."

Scott's face got closer to Peter's. Peter was almost hyperventilating now because of how close they are.

"Petey I'm gonna need your consent to whip the thing off your lips."

Peter couldn't talk anymore. He just gave up on talking and nodded his head.

Scott took that chance and kissed Peter lightly. What was Peter to do? The only other person he has kissed was Liz.

Scott was about to back away when Peter grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close again, smashing their lips together. Scott licked Peter's lip for an entrance and was surprised when Peter wouldn't budge. Poor boy didn't know what he was doing. Scott grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled back a little, making Peter gasp out and letting Scott in.

The make out session lasted almost a couple minutes before Scott pulled away, ignoring the delicious whimper that came out of Peter's mouth.

"Petey who's the person you like?"

A small knowing smile was on his face but he still wanted to hear Peter say it. Peter's blush was as red as ever this time.

"It's you. I really like you. Do, um, do you like me too?"

Peter looked up at Scott with a hopeful look. His lips swollen and his eyes glassy.

Scott put a hand on Peter's cheek and whispered:

"You bet baby."

Scott leaned in and kissed Peter again. A loving and cute kiss.

"You guys are honestly so annoying!"

Peter and Scott pulled away fast and looked at the kitchen. Tony was sitting there with a glass of whiskey while doing work.

"I walked in a while ago and saw you guy were having a moment so I walked back out but after a while, I just sat in here. I sat down like a minute ago so don't think I heard too much Peter."

Peter's face burned from embarrassment as he hid his head in Scott's neck. Scott just flips Tony off as Tony laughs.


End file.
